Third Battle of Kamino
The 'Battle of Kamino '''took place in the year 22 BBY when Separatist forces invaded the planet's cloning facilities in Tipoca City. Both sides suffered mild casualties, however the Republic claimed victory and pushed the Separatists out of the system. Participants Outcome *Republic victory **The Separatists successfully pushed back from Kamino **Asajj Ventress was prevented from stealing clone DNA **General Grievous and Asajj Ventress escape Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Moderate *Many clone troopers *At least 2 ARC troopers *99 *Heavy damage to parts of Tipoca city *Many clone embryos Confederacy of Independent Systems Heavy *All Tridents *All Aqua droids *All deployed Battle Droids *Vulture droids and Hyena droid bombers *Moderate losses to Separatist fleet Prelude Domino Squad was assigned to Sergeant O'Niner on Rishi Moon. After a mysterious meteor shower, the deck officer spotted the debris, which carried docking rings full of commando droids. The droids took the facility and rookies Hevy, Cutup, Echo, and Fives escaped through a ventilation shaft. Echo warned them after the Rishi Eel, and it sprang out and ate Cutup. Commander Cody and Captain Rex soon arrived to the station, and a commando droid in clone armor said everything was fine. Hevy launched a droid alert signal and Rex shot the droid. The commander of the droids launched a detonator on the landing platform, destroying the clone's shuttle. Rex and Cody jumped off the platform to see three rookies. Rex thought it was more droids and told them to take off their helmets. Rex noted to Cody they had a batch of shinies. The Rishi Eel sprang out again but Rex shot it in the eye. He touched it and explained to Echo about a shiny, putting a hand-print of the eel's blood on his armor. The clones took the facility back until General Grievous sent reinforcements. The clones took time to plant a bomb in the facility to turn off the "all-clear" signal, warning that Kamino is safe from danger. The explosion device was working so Hevy did it manually. Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives escaped, thinking Hevy was behind them. Once outside, Rex asked if Hevy was ready, but found he wasn't outside. Hevy said he was going to do it manually. Hevy fended off the droids until he ran out of ammunition and got shot. He then blew up the facility before the four troopers could save him. Since the all-clear signal was gone, Obi-Wan and Anakin raced to Rishi, where Grievous and his fleet retreated. Gunships came to pick up the four troopers. Obi-Wan and Anakin honored Echo and Fives and Rex took them into the 501st. Battle Warning Kamino Obi-Wan and Anakin, along with Commander Cody and Captain Rex, intercepted a transmission between General Grievous and Asajj Ventress on the importantance of capturing Kamino. Anakin told Rex to inform the 501st they were headed to Kamino. Meanwhile, Grievous and his fleet waited until Ventress reported in. Grievous prepared his ships to head to Kamino while Ventress waited in her Trident already on the planet. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, and Rex met with Prime Minister Lama Su and Shaak Ti. The Prime Minister told then he believed Grievous was planning to attack. Su said they wouldn't dare to go after Kamino since the blockade was so strong. Veteran troopers Echo and Fives were strolling through the training halls of Tipoca City and saw young cadets go to blaster training, and the two remembered those days. They then saw a familiar face, 99. 99 dropped some rifles and asked where Hevy was. Echo explained that Hevy died on the Rishi outpost and Fives said he saved all there lives. 99 showed them Hevy's medal from when he was a cadet, and the two troopers were shocked. Changing the subject, 99 asked why the two returned to Kamino. Echo said the Confederacy was planning an invasion, and 99 asked how he could help. By then the Separatist blockade came out of hyperspace. As Anakin and the Republic fleet engaged Grievous' craft, it appeared they had the upper hand. However, much debris fell from the Separatist craft to the Kamino ocean below. While Anakin believed everything was going well, Obi-Wan took note of the excessive amount of debris and the unusually reckless tactics. Eventually, he decided to take a submarine and investigate below the ocean surface. There, he found out the debris actually housed Trident submarines, being assembled by Aqua Droids. They located him, and chassed him to the surface, and he barely escaped. However, he was able to warn the forces on Kamino of the threat. Shortly after, the city came under attack by the Tridents, who lept out of the water and landed on the city. They used their drills to dig holes into the walls, and inserted platoons of Aqua Droids inside, where the Clone troopers and the jedi had been waiting for them. The droids started to spread across the city, walking through the bridges. trooper Fives and trooper Echo were sent in a dangerous mission to snipe them. They were joined by the defective clone 99. As they fired at the droids, they were ambushed by other droids, but were saved by 99's quick thinking, who remind them of the bag filled with grenades besides them. One grenade was enough to destroy the droids. At that same moment arrived a group of clone cadets, who had lost themselves during the retreat. Fives and Echo escorted them inside towards the barracks, guided by 99. At the same time, somewhere inside, Commander Colt ambushes the droids and Ventress. Ventress strangles him, and stabs him. But the droid army was slowly pushing back the clones and making its way through Kamino, and they soon had to realize the only way to survive for them was to all fight, including the cadets. At the same instant, Shaak Ti's command center was under attack, but the few droid invaders were swiftly disabled by the Kedi. On her side, Assajj Ventress reached the clone DNA chamber, where was held the DNA used to create the clones. But she was joined by Anakin Skywalker, who engaged her. Meanwhile, General Grievous, leading his droids, reached the barracks where were Fives, Echo, 99 and the cadets. The first droids were destroyed by the clones, but Grievous and his forces easily pushed their way through. But Grievous was interrupted by the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they began to duel. The battle opposing the clones to the droids was raging. The cadets used their beds to surprise the droids from above. On the ground, matured clone troopers were fighting and using their last grenades. Commander Cody used the last one. The situation got desperate as the droids kept moving forward despite their loses. 99 then realized there was a backpack filled with grenades on the ground, at the back of the corridor. He ran and attempt to get it for the other clones, but was shot multiple times by the droids before reaching it. The clones were then joined by Shaak Ti, who helped them to push back the Separatists. Soon, that part of Tipoca was clear from invaders, and the clones were able to use a rocket launcher to destroy a Trident escalating an other part of Tipoca. Obi-Wan was chasing Grievous outside, on the platforms, when a Trident suddenly pressured the platform, making it fall into the water. Grievous was able to stabilize himself, but not Obi-Wan, who fell in the water. The Cyborg then lept into a flying sphere to escape. Obi-Wan was saved by an Aiwha, who flew him back to the city. The duel between Anakin and Ventress continues; they are now outside. They successively steal the DNA from each other, but when Ventress was about to definitively capture the DNA, it was caught by a clone. She was now circled by Anakin and many clone troopers. She Force pushed them all back, and Force jumped into the sphere containing Grievous, and escaped. Aftermath Despite their victory, the battle left Echo and Fives mourning for the loss of 99. But both of them were then promoted to the rank of ARC troopers, for their outstanding courage on the battlefield. Appearances *ARC Troopers *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Starfighter" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Republic Defender" *A Friend in Need Category:Events Category:Battles